(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cards such as post cards, greeting cards, advertising cards, pocket cards and the like, and more particularly to such cards having a magnet for removably attaching the card to a magnetic surface for display of the card. The preferred embodiment of this CIP application is a magnetic pocket card, wherein a card is folded to form a pocket for holding an insert, the pocket having a magnetic material adhered thereto so that the magnetic pocket card can be placed onto a metallic surface, for example, a side of a refrigerator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are no pocket cards known to me which include a magnetic material which can be used to attach the card to a magnetic surface for displaying the card and permitting access to the insert in the pocket card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,311, to Geisenheimer, teaches a direct mail advertising system having a bulk mail card separable into two portions along a perforation line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,310, to Russell, teaches a remote mail delivery system where a permanent magnet 17 placed inside an envelope 18 or affixed to a postcard activates the electronic notification system.